Stop Walking by
by EnHai1504
Summary: "Ani, kau pasti bohong padaku! Tidak mungkin itu Hae, noona!"  "Hae-ya.. hikss.. ireona hiks.. jebal"  "Nuguseyo?"  "Ada yang bisa kubantu oppa?"    ga bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja. Haehyuk YAOI oneshoot, don't like don't read!


Tittle : Stop walking by

Pairing : Haehyuk

Warning : garing, membosankan, aneh, typo bertebaran dimana-mana dll.

Don't like don't read!

.

Dihari minggu yang cerah ini, terlihat sepasang namja tengah berada di Lotte World yang ramai pengunjung, mereka berdua asyik bermain semua wahana yang ada, menikmati liburan musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir itu.

Kedua namja itu duduk dikursi yang ada disamping kedai ice cream untuk beristirahat "Hae aku lelah sekali" namja berambut blonde tengah memukul-mukul (?) kakinya dengan tangan mungilnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa lelah yang menyerang (?) kakinya itu.

"Sini biar aku bantu chagi" namja dengan rambut hitam membantu memijat kaki namjachingu-nya. Yap mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, jangan heran kalau mereka sama-sama namja. Karena cinta tidak memandang apapun, termasuk gender!

Merasa jika rasa lelah yang menyerang (?) kaki mungilnya itu telah berkurang, namja berambut blonde itu berdiri lalu mengajak kekasihnya untuk pulang, mengingat langit sudah menampakan gurat jingganya "Sudah cukup Hae, kajja kita pulang" ajak namja berambut blonde itu kepada kekasihnya.

Namja yang berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Donghae atau dipanggil Hae mengangguk "Ne" Donghae keluar sampil merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu dengan mesra.

Donghae menaiki motornya lalu memakai helmnya "Naiklah chagi" namja berambut blonde segera menaiki motor besar berwarna putih *bayangin aja motor yang kaya di MV Boa Key of heart* kemudian memegang erat pinggang kekasihnya itu.

-o0o-

**Prok prok prok…**

Donghae memasuki aula dance sambil bertepuk tangan "Kau hebat sekali chagi" puji Donghae setelah Eunhyuk selesai meliuk-liukkan (?) tubuhnya.

Donghae melempar Eunhyuk kejurang, lalu meninggal

Tamat

*Hehe ralat*

Donghae melempar minuman isotonic ke Eunhyuk, dan dengan sigap Eunhyuk menangkapnya "Gomawo Hae" Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat lelah itupun segera meminum minuman isotonic yang diberi Donghae sampai habis.

Donghae mengangguk, dia berjalan kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk dikursi di pojok aula tersebut "Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi dance minggu depan deh" Donghae duduk disamping Eunhyuk yang sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, akibat keringat yang menetes deras ditubuhnya mungilnya.

Donghae tersenyum mesum "Kau seksi sekali chagiya" well, coba kita lihat penampilan Eunhyuk sekarang. Dia mengenakan baju singlet berwarna putih, dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Oh jangan lupakan, pakaiannya yang basah akibat keringat, sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Seksi sekali bukan? Wajar saja jika ikan macam Donghae bisa jadi semesum itu.

"Sayang kita tidak dirumah, coba kita dirumah akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan seminggu chagi" goda Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk, membuat wajah putih Eunhyuk merona hingga ke daun telinganya.

"Hae-ya" Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae pelan, sementara Donghae hanya tertawa akibat tingkah lucu Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae pun sontak menutup matanya, Donghae tersenyum dia semakin mengeliminasi jarak yang ada, hingga

Chu~

Bibir Donghae telah mendarat (?) dengan sempurna dibibir Eunhyuk *emang pesawat apa?* Donghae mulai melumat bibir kissable Eunhyuk, menghisap permukaan bibir tersebut, 'manis` rasanya sangat manis, sama seperti orangnya.

Donghae mulai melepaskan ciuman tersebut setelah merasakan nafas Eunhyuk yang terputus-putus. Ditatapnya wajah Eunhyuk yang suda berubah warna seperti apel, yang menambah aksen manis diwajahnya. Diusapnya saliva yang ada dipermukaan bibir Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. Entah saliva siapa itu, campuran saliva mereka berdua mungkin.

"Kajja kita pulang" Donghae menggandeng tangan mungil Eunhyuk, membawanya keparkiran sekolah.

….

Eunhyuk meremas kedua tangannya "Hae aku benar-benar merasa gugup" ditatapnya wajah tampan Donghae "Aku tidak yakin, jika besok bisa melakukan yang terbaik"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berada di balkon kamar Eunhyuk, memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Donghae setiap malam datang kerumah Eunhyuk. Rumah mereka memang hanya berjarakkan satu rumah, orang tua Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun sudah saling kenal, jadi bukan masalah jika setiap hari Donghae keluar masuk rumah Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengelus rambut blonde Eunhyuk dengan sayang"Tenanglah chagiya, kau pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu menemanimu chagiya"

"Yakso" Eunhyuk mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Donghae mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Eunhyuk "Yakso"

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Donghae, menatap kearah bintang yang sedang berkerlip indah dilangit. "Kalau aku menang, apa yang akan Hae berikan kepadaku?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa memandang kearah Donghae.

Donghae masih mengelus surai rambut blonde Eunhyuk "Hyukkie maunya apa?" Tanya Donghae balik.

Eunhyuk menaruh tangannya dikening, memberi pose berpikir yang sangat imut dimata Donghae dan author. "Uhm.. AHA!" Eunhyuk duduk dengan tegap, lalu menatap mata Donghae dengan berbinar-binar bagaimana kalau Hae mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Donghae mengangguk "Tapi kau harus janji menang ne! aku ingin sekali melihat pialamu"

-o0o-

Donghae PoV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hyukkie chagi akan mengikuti kompetisi dance, kulihat jam yang menggantung (?) didinding kamarku "Omona sudah jam segini" akupun segera bergegas untuk membasuh tubuhku.

Setelah selesai mandi, segera kupakai kaos hitam yang dilapisi (?) kemeja kotak kotak berwarna putih. Kulihat bayangan wajahku sekilas dicermin. Hmm perfect, Lee Donghae memang sangat tampan *Iih oppa narsis banget deh =="*

Omona kenapa aku bisa sesantai ini? Ini sudah jam 07.30 p.m berarti setengah jam lagi acaranya akan dimulai, Lee Donghae pabbo kenapa masih sempat-sempatnya santai seperti itu?

Aku segera mengambil kunci motor dimeja nakas yang ada dikamarku, tak lupa pula kuambil bunga mawar putih kesukaan Hyukkie yang telah dirangkai dengan cantik "Eomma aku berangkat dulu ne" pamitku pada eomma yang berada didapur.

"Ne, hati-hati"

Kucium sepaket (?) bunga mawar putih itu, memastikan apakah bunga itu masih segar atau tidak. Walaupun baru tadi sore aku membelinya, tetap saja aku tidak ingin memberikan bunga yang tidak segar kepada Hyukkie chagiku. Lebay? Biarlah, aku tidak peduli apa kata orang.

Kutaruh bunga itu dibelakang jok motorku. Akupun segera melajukan motor Suzuki GSX R1000 ku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gedung Andante yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Tidak kupedulikan angin malam yang sangat menusuk kulitku, padahal aku tidak mengenakan jaket. Tapi tak masalah, aku hanya ingin cepat sampai.

Huh.. Kenapa dari tadi belum sampai juga sih? Aku tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan HyukkieKU disana. Pasti dia akan tampil sempurna deh. Kulihat jam yang menggantung (?) di lengan kiriku, masih sempat.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jam menuju jalan raya, betapa terkejutnya aku. Ada sebuah mobil yang melaju tepat didepanku, segera ku tarik (?) rem motorku. Astaga ada apa ini? Sekuat apapun aku menarik rem tetap saja sia-sia, motorku melaju terlalu kencang. Aku kehilangan kendali, hingga kurasakan tubuhku melayang diudara lalu terpelanting ditanah. "Hyukkie" gumamku sesaat sebelum aku merasakan semuanya gelap dan akupun tak sadarkan diri.

*Bayangin aja Donghae di MV Key of Heart*

Donghae PoV end

Author PoV

"Hae kamu dimana? Kenapa kau belum datang juga?" Eunhyuk mulai gelisah, pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Namja yang sedari tadi ditunggunya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Telephone dan sms darinya pun tidak dibalas "Tuhan, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Hyukjae menangkupkan kedua tangannya, 'semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hae, amin'

"Peserta dengan nomor urutan 203 diharap memasuki ruangan" ucap pembawa acara.

Eunhyuk memasuki ruang audisi dengan langkah gontai, dia benar-benar takut terjadi apa-apa dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak *Yaiyalah ga enak, orang ga dimakan* #plakk . Tapi semua pemikiran itu segera ditepisnya, dia harus masuk dan memberikan penampilan yang terbaik. Dia harus menang untuk Donghae!

"Baiklah silahkan dimulai Hyukjae-ssi" ujar pembawa acara yang diketahui bernama 'Choi Minho'

Eunhyuk pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah, dia melakukan gerakan yang sangat mengagumkan, membuat semua yang ada disitu terperangah akan gerakan indah Eunhyuk, semua juri dan penonton pun bertepuk tangan setelah Eunhyuk menyelesaikan gerakan memukau itu.

Semua juri memuji keindahan gerakan Eunhyuk, "Kamsahamnida" sekali lagi Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya kepada juri ketiga ini.

Matanya terus menelusuri ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar itu. 'Donghae' hanya nama itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Bahkan saat menerima piala kemenangan pun yang ada diotaknya hanyalah Donghae, senyum yang terukir diwajah manisnya hanyalah senyum palsu. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Donghae 'semoga semua perasaan ini salah Tuhan'

..

Eunhyuk membuka flip ponsel berwarna baby blue miliknya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati dua puluh pesan masuk dan dua puluh lima panggilan tak terjawab, semua panggilan itu dari Lee Sora –noonanya-, dibukanya satu persatu pesan itu.

'Hyuk apa kau masih disana?'

'Hyuk, cepatlah pulang. Terjadi sesuatu yang gawat'

Deg..

Dada Eunhyuk berdetak tak nyaman, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak, dia takut apa yang sempat dipikirkannya benar adanya.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka satu persatu isi pesan tersebut, sampai dia menemukan satu pesan yang membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

'ada apa Lee ahjumma mengirimiku pesan?' Ya, yang mengirimi Eunhyuk pesan adalah Mrs. Lee –ibunda Donghae- tidak biasanya Mrs. Lee mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

Eunhyuk segera membuka pesan dari Mrs. Lee, setelah membaca pesan tersebut dia jatuh merosot ke lantai. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri, dadanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum setelah membaca pesan tersebut "Tidak, itu semua tidak benar kan?" lirih Eunhyuk, airmata terus mengalir dimata indah Eunhyuk. bahkan kemenangannya dikompetisi ini sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia.

'Hyukkie, Donghae kecelakaan' itulah kira-kira isi SMS dari Mrs. Lee

…..

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan langkah cepat di lorong UGD 'Seoul International Hospital', dia mendapati kabar bahwa Donghae dirawat dirumah sakit itu. Langkah kaki Eunhyuk melemas saat dia melihat orang tua Donghae, Sora, serta umma-nya berada diruang tunggu UGD itu sambil menangis.

"Hae, ada apa dengan Hae? Tidak terjadi apapun kan dengannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada mereka yang ada disitu "Kalian pasti bercandakan kepadaku?" Eunhyuk mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Eunhyuk!" Sora –noonanya- Eunhyuk berusaha menghentikan racauan namdongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Dia pasti masih ada, bahkan tadi sore sebelum aku pergi ke kompetisi itu, kita berdua masih mengobrol kok" Eunhyuk terus meracau, dia berharap orang-orang yang ada disini akan bilang 'iya' atau 'TADA.. Kita semua bercanda'

"Eunhyuk!" Sora masih berusaha untuk menegur Eunhyuk, semua yang ada disitu semakin deras meneteskan airmata, melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang seperti ini.

Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Sora, berharap jika semua ini adalah sebuah kebohongan "Jebal, katakan kalau semua ini bohong!"

"Eunhyuk!"

"Hahaha…. Donghae, aku tahu kau pasti tengah bersembunyi disuatu tempat, lalu saat aku lengah kau akan mengagetkanku! Sekarang keluarlah! Ini sudah tidak lucu"

"Lee Hyukjae!" Sora yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Eunhyuk segera menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, memaksanya melihat kedalam sebuah ruangan serba putih itu melalui sebuah kaca kecil.

"Nuguya noona?"

"Itu Hae, Eunhyuk. Lee Donghae"

Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak percaya "Ani, kau pasti bohong padaku! Tidak mungkin itu Hae, noona!"tidak, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti bukan Donghae. Namja yang dipasangi banyak selang ditubuhnya pasti bukan Donghae-nya! Namja yang sedang ditolong oleh tim medis itu bukan Donghae-nya! Namja yang tengah berjuang melawan hidup dan mati itu bukan Donghae-nya!

"Itu Hae, Hyukkie" jelas Sora dengan airmata mengalir dipipinya.

bahu Eunhyuk bergetar, air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Eunhyuk, tubuhnya kembali merosot kelantai. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniya, itu bukan Donghae! Itu pasti bukan Donghae!" lirih Eunhyuk

..

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya uisanim?" Tanya Mr. Lee panic setelah melihat seorang namja berjas putih keluar dari ruang Donghae dirawat.

"Donghae-ssi sudah boleh dijenguk" Dokter Kim melihat kearah orang tua Donghae "Ada yang harus saya bicarakan pada orang tua Donghae-ssi diruangan saya" Dokter Kim segera pergi menuju ruangannya, disusul oleh orang tua Donghae.

Eunhyuk segera memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, airmata kembali meluncur dipipi tirusnya melihat kondisi Donghae seperti ini. Kepala diperban, hampir di semua bagian tubuh dipasangi oleh selang, serta hidung yang dipasangi masker oksigen. Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya, agar isakannya tidak terdengar. Eunhyuk benar-benar tak menyangka jika Donghae bisa seperti itu.

"Hae, ireona" Eunhyuk duduk dikursi yang ada disamping ranjang Donghae, digengamnya tangan dingin Donghae yang dilapisi selang infuse "Hae-ya, ireona jebal" lirihnya.

Donghae tetap tak bergeming, air mata Eunhyuk semakin deras saja. "Hae-ya hiks.. jebal hiks.. katakan kalau hiks.. ini semua hanya bohong hiks.." isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar juga.

"Hae bangunlah, bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu berada disisiku?" Eunhyuk memandangi wajah Donghae, diciumnya tangan Donghae yang berada digenggamannya "Hae, aku menang. Aku menang kompetisi ini Hae, apa kau tidak ingin bangun dan melihat pialaku?" Orang tua Eunhyuk serta Sora menahan isakannya tatkala melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan kalau aku menang? Aku sudah menang Hae! Bangunlah.."

Hening..

Donghae masih saja diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun dari Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin terisak "Hae-ya.. hikss.. ireona hiks.. jebal" Eunhyuk terus saja mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya uisanim?" Tanya Mr. Lee setelah sampai diruangan dokter Kim –dokter yang merawat Donghae-

Dokter Kim mulai membacakan hasil diagnosanya kepada orang tua Donghae "Donghae-ssi terkena koma, benturan dikepala Donghae-ssi sangat parah, membuat kerja system sarafnya terganggu"

Mrs. Lee menangis didekapan sang suami, dia sungguh tak menyangka cobaan seberat ini menimpa putra mereka satu-satunya. Donghae. "Lalu kapan Donghae akan sadar, uisanim?"

"Mollayo, tapi kemungkinan terbesar saat dia sadar nanti, dia akan terkena hilang ingatan atau amnesia" jelas dokter Kim lagi "Tapi itu semua masih hasil diagnosa saja" ujar Dokter Kim menambahkan.

Mr. Lee mengangguk "Ne, kamsahamnida uisanim" Mr. Lee dan Mrs. Lee pun keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim. Mereka berdua segera beranjak menuju ruangan dimana Donghae dirawat.

**Ceklek **

Mr. dan Mrs. Lee masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Donghae dengan perlahan, dapat dilihat Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping Donghae dengan tangan yang menggenggam telapak tangan Donghae serta airmata yang terus mengalir dari pipi tirusnya.

"Hyukkie-ya" panggil Mr. Lee, Eunhyuk menoleh lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum –dipaksakan- tentu saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hae-ya ahjussi?"

"Donghae.." Mr. Lee memotong ucapannya, dia bingung harus dari mana dia memberitahu perihal keadaan Donghae kepada Eunhyuk, Mr. Lee tak ingin membuat namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri ini sedih, apalagi dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu sangat dekat.

Eunhyuk menatap Mr. dan Mrs. Lee penuh harap "Ne ahjussi?"

Mr. Lee menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya berat. Mrs. Lee yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya masih saja menangis, itu semua membuat Eunhyuk tambah khawatir. "Donghae koma, keadaannya sangat parah"

Setetes airmata kembali jatuh dari mata indah Eunhyuk

"Yang sabar Hyukkie-ya, kami mau pulang dulu. Kami titip (?) Hae ne!" Mr. Lee keluar dari ruang rawat Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya, Mrs. Lee tentu saja memberontak. Mrs. Lee ingin merawat Donghae –anaknya-, tapi setelah mendapat pengertian dari sang suami, Mrs. Lee akhirnya menurut (?) juga.

-o0o-

"Annyeong Hae, kau tahu? Tentu saja tidak, aku kan belum cerita" canda Eunhyuk "Uhm baiklah, aku ceritakan. Tadi disekolah, ada pertandingan basket tingkat kota. Sayang kau tidak ikut, padahal kau sangat menginginkan ikut pertandingan basket itu bukan?"

Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berada di kamar rawat Donghae, sudah hampir dua bulan dia dirawat di Seoul International Hospital ini. Dan selama Donghae dirawat pula lah, Eunhyuk selalu mengunjunginya. Bahkan terkadang, jika orang tua Donghae ada urusan kerja ke luar negeri, dia sendirilah yang akan menjaga Donghae.

Eunhyuk tidak hanya sekedar menjaga saja, dia juga mengajak Donghae bercerita, yah walau tidak mungkin dibalas Donghae sih. Tapi dia hanya ingin membuat Donghae tahu dunia luar, meskipun entah Donghae mendengar ceritanya atau tidak.

Seperti saat ini, Eunhyuk tengah bercerita tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi disekolahnya tadi.

"Hah.. mianhae, gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak bisa ikut pertandingan basket" Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya sedih. Yah, walau bagaimana juga dia merasa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Dialah penyabab Donghae seperti ini.

"Mianhae" Eunhyuk menunduk sedih "Mereka semua juga tadi sempat kesulitan tanpa adanya Hae. Apalagi Hae adalah ketua basket di Hwagok High School"

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae lembut "Jebal ireona. Bukankah Hae ingin mengikuti pertandingan basket ini? Bangunlah!" gumam Eunhyuk tepat ditelinga Donghae.

"Annyeong Hae" Eunhyuk memasuki kamar rawat Donghae dengan langkah ceria "Hae apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang jelas saja tak mungkin menjawabnya.

"Ne arasso, aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku" ujar Eunhyuk narsis "Nado Hae, aku juga merindukanmu. Jeongmal bogoshippo" lirih Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggeser kursi kayu yang ada disamping meja nakas, lalu mendekatkannya pada kasur Donghae. Kemudian mendudukinya, tangan Eunhyuk segera meraih tangan Donghae, menggenggam tangan dingin itu.

"Kapan kau akan sadar?" airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Eunhyuk, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ditahannya "Pabbo, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi didepan Hae!" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menepuk kedua pipinya yang semakin hari terlihat semakin tirus.

"Hae cepatlah sadar. Tadi Teukie hyung, Yesung hyung, Wookie, Minnie, Kibummie, dan Kyu menjengukmu. Henli dan Mimi ge juga tadi ada" seru Eunhyuk ceria "Mereka bilang, mereka sangat merindukanmu"

"Oh iya, tadi juga ada salam dari Kangin hyung, dan Siwonnie. Mereka tidak bisa datang karena ada sedikit urusan, Kangin hyung dan SIwonnie bilang cepat sembuh" jelas Eunhyuk "Mereka semua sangat merindukanmu, sama halnya denganku"

Eunhyuk mencium punggung tangan Donghae, menghirup aroma itu dalam "Hae-ya ireona"

-o0o-

"Hae kau.. kau sudah sadar" Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia, "Bogoshippo" akhirnya penantiannya selama tiga bulan, dua munggu, tiga hari terbayar juga. Namja yang sangat dinantinya akhirnya sadar juga.

Eunhyuk baru saja hendak memeluk tubuh Donghae, menyalurkan hasrat akan kerinduan, serta penantian yang panjang.

.Tapi.

Sesaat sebelum tangan mungil Eunhyuk menyentuh tubuh kekar (?) Donghae dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Ada sebuah tangan yang menepisnya, menepis sebelum sempat menyentuh barang sedikitpun.

.Yap. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae, sang empunya tubuh.

"Nugu?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak mengerti akan ucapan yang baru saja Donghae katakan, "Maksudmu apa Hae?"

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi sambil menunjuk tepat diwajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Dongae ucapkan, bagaimana bisa Donghae bertanya seperti itu kepadanya? "Ini aku Hae, Eunhyuk. Lee Hyukjae"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Donghae bingung. Jelas saja, dia merasa sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja berambut blonde itu, tapi namja blonde itu terlihat –sok- kenal sama dia

Deg..

Deg..

Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat dijantung Eunhyuk. Sakit.

Ditatapnya wajah Donghae lekat "Ini aku Hae, Eunhyuk. Temanmu, sahabatmu, dan.." Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Dan aku namjachingumu" ujar Eunhyuk berusaha mengingatkan Donghae akan dirinya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya shock mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Eunhyuk, ditatapnyua Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "MWO?"

Yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini hanyalah 'Dia memang manis, tapi dia kan namja. Mana mungkin ada seorang namja berpacaran dengan namja juga? Pemikiran konyol macam apa ini?'

Eunhyuk yang melihat reaksi Donghae hanya tersenyum pilu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menangis saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan namja yang begitu dicintainya, didepan Donghae.

"Tapi aku benar-benar pacarmu Hae" lirih Eunhyuk. Namja yang biasanya selalu terlihat bahagia itu, saat ini tengah mati-matian (?) menahan airmata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu aku gay?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya. Well, dia merasa jika dia adalah namja normal yang menyukai seorang yeoja. Tapi kenapa namja didepannya ini bilang kalau dia adalah kekasihnya?

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah, "Ne" lirihnya.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tak kuat menahan airmata itu pun keluar dari kamar rawat Donghae, airmata yang berusaha ditahannya pun menetes sudah, mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya.

Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa sedih, dia berpikir setelah Donghae siuman dari koma panjangnya (?), kehidupan mereka berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tapi yang namanya pemikiran tetaplah pemikiran.

Kenyataannya, Donghae bahkan tidak mengingat siapa itu Eunhyuk.

….

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar rawat Donghae dibuka oleh dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya. Eunhyuk, Mr. Lee, dan Mrs. Lee segera mendatangi dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hae-ya uisanim? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" cerca Eunhyuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan, sesaat setelah dokter yang memeriksa Donghae keluar dari kamar rawat Donghae.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruangan saya saja" ujar dokter itu lalu pergi menuju ruangannya, diikuti Mr serta Mrs. Lee

"Saya ikut" Eunhyuk segera menyusul dokter dan orang tua Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan putra saya dokter Kim? Kenapa dia bisa melupakan kami semua?" Tanya Mrs. Lee panik.

Dokter yang memeriksa Donghae atau kita sebut saja dokter Kim membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Seperti yang dulu pernah saya katakan, Donghae-ssi terkena benturan cukup parah dibagian kepalanya bukan? Benturan itu menyebabkan kerusakan struktur atau bangunan otak bagian memori sehingga penderita lupa sama sekali, seluruh, atau sebagian ingatannya" jelas dokter Kim.

Airmata Mrs. Lee mulai menetes, dia benar-benar sedih melihat putra semata wayangnya kehilangan ingatannya, "Tenang yeobo, Hae pasti bisa mengingat kita kembali" ujar Mr. Lee menenangkan Mrs. Lee yang ada didekapannya, Mr. Lee menatap dokter Kim penuh harap "Apa Hae masih bisa mengingat kembali?"

"Nde, tapi butuh usaha untuk itu" semua yang ada diruangan itu tersenyum, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk "Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu memaksa Donghae-ssi untuk mengingat kalian. Karena itu juga tidak baik untuk otaknya" jelas dokter Kim lagi

"Hae masih bisa mengingat kembali, Hae masih bisa mengingatku. Ya. Akan kubuat Lee Donghae mengingatku" gumam Eunhyuk.

-o0o-

"Annyeong Hae" Eunhyuk memasuki kamar rawat Donghae dengan langkah ceria seperti biasa, di tangannya terlihat dia sedang menenteng (?) sesuatu yang terbungkus kantong plastic *ribet amat dah bahasanya*

Donghae duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang saat melihat Eunhyuk memasuki kamar rawatnya "Hae aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu lo…" Eunhyuk mengangkat kantong plastic tadi, yang ternyata adalah makanan kesukaan Donghae. Eunhyuk pun segera menyiapkan makanan yang dibawanya ke piring, ditariknya kursi agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh Donghae. Eunhyuk mengambil sesendok makanan itu, lalu hendak menyuapinya ke Donghae "Aaaa"

Plakk…

Tangan mungil Eunhyuk ditepis oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung "Waeyo Hae?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, "Aku bisa sendiri" jawabnya singkat

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya mengulas senyuman manis "Geurae"

Selama Donghae makan, tak sedetikpun pandangan Eunhyuk teralihkan dari wajah Donghae, dia terus mengamati lekuk wajah Donghae. Dia merasa rindu akan wajah ini. 'Tampan', dari dulu wajah Donghae tidak berubah, tetap tampan.

Donghae yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Eunhyuk pun mulai risih. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan risih jika ditatap dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan oleh orang yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tau siapa.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae risih.

Eunhyuk yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamati wajah Donghae, langsungn salah tingkah "A-aniya, a-aku…" Eunhyuk benar-benar gugup rupanya, bahkan untuk berbicara saja susah.

"Hah.. sudahlah"

….

Eunhyuk memandang langit sore melalui jendela kamar rawat Donghae dengan gummy smile andalannya, dapat dilihatnya jika langit sore itu tampak cerah, bahkan kicauan burung pun dapat Eunhyuk dengar "Hae cuaca diluar cukup cerah, ayo kita keluar!" ajak Eunhyuk. Yap, seperti biasa, Eunhyuk hari ini juga menjenguk Donghae.

Donghae terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk –mengiyakan- "Hmm,, baiklah"

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah melewati koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu, sesekali namja blonde yang sedang mendorong kursi roda itu membuat lelucon, membuat namja berambut hitam yang duduk dikursi roda itu tertawa.

Saking asyiknya bercanda, mereka berdua tidak merasa telah sampai ditaman Rumah Sakit. Ditaman rumah sakit sore itu tengah banyak pasien bersama keluarganya.

Mereka berdua pun memilih duduk dibawah pohon maple, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, hanya suara daun yang berguguran lah yang menjadi backsound diantara mereka. Dapat dilihat jika sesekali Eunhyuk atau Donghae membenarkan scarf yang mereka kenakan, mengingat ini adalah akhir dari musim gugur. Mungkin minggu depan telah memasuki musim dingin.

"Tapi, taemtaem kan hanya belmain cama Key hyung" ucap namja bertubuh kecil, yang memanggil dirinya Taemtaem.

"Pokoknya Minho tidak cuka kalau Taemtaem belmain dengan namja celain Minho!" geram namja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu possessive.

"Uuh.. padahalkan Taemtaem cuman belmain caja hyung" Taemtaem atau yang bernama asli Taemin mulai membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tetap caja Minho hyung tidak cuka kalau taemtaem belmain dengan namja lain. Titik"

Tanpa sengaja manik mata Eunhyuk melihat perdebatan dua anak kecil ditaman rumah sakit itu juga, tanpa sadar Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan, dia jadi teringat dirinya dan juga Donghae saat masih kecil dulu.

"Hae-ya coba kau lihat itu!" tunjuk Eunhyuk kearah dua anak kecil tadi.

Donghae yang tadi sempat melihat pasien-pasien yang tengah bercengkrama dengan keluarganya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang anak kecil yang sedang ditunjuk Eunhyuk, "Wae?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Mereka mengingatkanku saat dulu kita masih kecil"

"Jinjjayo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Dulu kau itu…." Eunhyuk pun menceritakan kenangan saat mereka masih kecil, sesekali terdengar tawa lucu dari keduanya.

"Benarkah dulu aku seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, sesekali terlihat dia menerawang mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya bersama Donghae. "Dulu kau juga sama seperti bocah tadi. Kau tidak suka melihatku bermain dengan namja lain" senyum cerah (?) terus terlukis diwajah manis Eunhyuk, "Kau selalu marah, jika aku lebih memilih bermain dengan namja lain"

"Jinjja?"

"Nde" Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

Karna terlalu asyik bercerita, mereka sampai tak sadar jika gurat jingga telah beradu dilangit, sang raja surya pun juga telah kembali kesinggasa-nya, yang digantikan oleh sang raja dalam kegelapan.

"Hae kajja kita kembali kekamar. Sepertinya sudah malam" ajak Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk –mengiyakan- lalu Eunhyuk mulai mendorong kursi roda Donghae kembali kekamar rawatnya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae kesusahan untuk berbaring ditempat tidurpun, dengan sigap membantunya dengan hati-hati. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne, sampai bertemu besok" pamit Eunhyuk, dilambaikannya tangannya "Annyeong.."

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, entah disadarinya atau tidak Donghae tersenyum. Dia merasa hatinya hangat jika dekat dengan namja blonde itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hae-ya pasti bisa mengingatku kembali. Lee Hyukjae fighting!" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas

-o0o-

Seorang wanita berpakaian putih membuka kamar rawat Donghae dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan si penghuni kamar. "Selamat pagi Donghae-ssi" sapa yeoja itu ramah tatkala dia melihat Donghae telah terjaga.

Donghae tersenyum, "Selamat pagi juga ^^"

"Anda terlihat ceria sekali pagi ini? Apa karena namja itu?" goda yeoja itu yang diketahui sebagai suster Lee.

Donghae tersenyum "Molla"

Tak lama setelah itu, dokter Kim datang "Annyeong Donghae-ssi" sapa dokter kim "Hari ini kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin ne"

Dokter Kim mulai memeriksa Donghae, mulai dari pemeriksaan mata, tenggorokan, detak nadi, sampai tensis. Stetoskop yang menggantung (?) dileher dokter itupun segera dipakainya ditelinga untuk memeriksa detak jantung Donghae.

Suster Lee juga tidak tinggal diam, dia sibuk mencatat apa yang dokter Kim katakan, serta membantu mengambil alat yang diperlukan oleh dokter Kim.

Dokter Kim melepas stetoskopnya, lalu tersenyum "Keadaan anda sudah jauh lebih baik Donghae-ssi"

"Jeongmal?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk "Kalau keadaan anda makin baik, mungkin besok anda sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang"

Donghae tersenyum sumringah, akhirnya dia bisa pulang kerumah juga. Yah, walau sejujurnya dia tidak ingat bagaimana keadaan rumahnya, tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan kesepian bila berada dirumahnya.

"Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu ne. Saya masih harus memeriksa pasien lainnya" dokter Kim melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat Donghae.

Suster Lee segera membereskan peralatan dokter Kim, lalu tersenyum kearah Donghae "Chukkae Donghae-ssi" ujar suster itu kemudian pergi menyusul dokter Kim.

Sepeninggalan dokter Kim dan suster Lee, Donghae duduk bersandar dikepala (?) kasur kamar rawatnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya. Tersirat sekali kalau dirinya sedang dilanda bahagia karena apa yang dikatakan dokter Kim bahwa besok dia telah diperbolehkan pulang.

Donghae melihat jam didinding kamarnya, 'sudah jam segini tapi kenapa dia belum datang juga?' batin Donghae. Sepertinya Donghae tengah menunggu seseorang, terlihat sedari tadi dia terus memandang kearah jam.

"Dia dimana sih? Kenapa dari tadi belum datang juga?" dengus Donghae sebal, Donghae terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Wajah yang tadi terus menampakkan senyum, kini terganti dengan wajah cemberut yang sama sekali tak mengurangi aksen ketampanan diwajahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus sebal kalau dia tidak datang? Aissh.." dumel Donghae seorang diri.

-o0o-

"Annyeong Hae" Eunhyuk memasuki kamar rawat Donghae dengan langkah ceria. Tapi Donghae hanya menampakkan ekspresi sebal dihadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung atas sikap yang diberikan Donghae.

"Hae? Wae geurae?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya, tapi sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari Donghae. Donghae malah membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Yang penting bukan menghadap kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa jengah dicuekin terus sama Donghae "Aiss, apa kau marah karena kemarin aku tidak datang menjengukmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk skakmat.

"Ya Lee Donghae jawab aku!" bentak Eunhyuk. Hei, siapa yang tidak bête coba kalau kita bicara dicuekin, sama orang yang diajak bicara.

Donghae yang tadi tidak memandang kearah Eunhyuk pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja blonde itu "Marah? Buat apa aku marah padamu? Terserah kau mau datang kemari atau tidak! Aku tidak peduli" ujar Donghae ketus.

Wah, sepertinya uri fishy benar-benar sedang marah.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya dalam "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Kemarin aku disuruh eomma untuk menjemput Sora noona dibandara, karena malam baru sampai rumah. Aku putuskan untuk tidak menjengukmu ke rumah sakit, kupikir aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu" jelas Eunhyuk "Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan marah seperti ini. Jeongmal mianhae"

"Aisss.. sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi"

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar rawat Donghae, seperti ada yang beda. Matanya tak sengaja melihat kearah box, serta pakaian yang telah tersusun rapi didalam sebuah tas "Hae, apa itu pakaianmu?"

"Bukan. Ya iyalah!" Donghae menjawab malas. Sudah tau itu pakaiannya, masih saja bertanya. Menyebalkan.

"Kenapa ada ditas itu? Apa Hae sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

Donghae mengangguk "Hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, kemarin uisanim sendiri yang memberi tahuku" jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Donghae mendelik kearah Eunhyuk "Pabbo! Kemarin kan kau tidak datang!" sementara Eunhyuk hanya menampakan wajah bodohnya.

Eunhyuk kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesisi ruangan itu. Dia sungguh bingung, dia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Mrs. Lee "Apa ahjumma sudah tahu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae mengangguk "Tentu saja, kemarin kan dia berada 'DISINI'" Donghae menjawab sambil memberi penekanan kata 'disini'

"Mianhae" sesal Eunhyuk.

….

Donghae memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan langkah pelan "Jadi ini rumahku?" Tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Donghae menatap bangunan putih bergaya minimalis itu dengan tatapan kagum. Well, dia tidak menyangka kalau rumahnya sebagus ini.

"Ne, kajja kita masuk!" Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae memasuki rumah putih itu, dibelakangnya Mrs. Lee tersenyum melihat Donghae yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang kembali.

"Nah, ini adalah ruang tengah, kalau ini dapur, dan…" Eunhyuk menjelaskan letak ruangan yang ada dirumah Donghae dengan lancar. Bukankah sudah pernah dibilang, kalau Eunhyuk sering keluar-masuk rumah Donghae, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi tidak salah bukan jika Eunhyuk hafal letak ruangan yang ada dirumah itu?

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau ini adalah kamarmu" akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Donghae yang berada dilantai dua itu.

Mereka berdua lalu memasuki kamar itu, dapat Donghae lihat ruangan bernuansa biru laut saat memasuki kamar itu. Bed cover bergambar ikan pun terpampang rapi di kasur itu. "Jadi ini kamarku?" gumam Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Ne, ini adalah kamarmu"

-o0o-

Matahari mulai berdiri dengan gagahnya, memarken sinarnya kepada siapa saja yang melintas dipagi itu, suara kicauan burung pun juga dapat terdengar. Membuat seorang namja yang tengah asyik terlelap didunia mimpinya segera terjaga akibat gurat sinar mentari memasuki kamar yang bernuansa biru laut itu melalui celah gorden. "Enggh.."

Namja itu menyibakan gorden, lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Dapat dilihatnya jalanan kota Seoul telah dipenuhi oleh banyak salju 'sepertinya tadi malam turun salju' namja itu lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada dikamar itu juga, lalu bersiap untuk memasuki hari pertamanaya disekolah setelah kurang lebih enam bulan lamanya dia tidak menginjakan kakinya disekolah.

Donghae memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan tatapan kagum, sekolah Donghae memang salah satu sekolah paling elite yang ada di Seoul.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang ada disekolah itu berbisik-bisik setelah Donghae memasuki sekolah itu 'ada apa sih dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka terus melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?' batin Donghae risih. Wajar saja sih jika siswa siswi itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan terkejut plus senang plus de el el deh. Donghae kan siswa paling popular di Hwagok High School.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya didepan ruang auditorium "Oh iya, aku kelas berapa ya? Kenapa aku tidak bertanya dulu pada umma? Pabboya!" Donghae merutuki dirinya yang lupa dimana letak kelanya sendiri. Well, Donghae kan amnesia jadi wajar saja kan kalau dia lupa letak kelasnya sendiri. "Bocah itu kemana pula? Kenapa dia belum datang juga? Apa benar yang dikatakan umma kalau bocah itu sekolah disini?" Donghae melihat kesegala arah, berharap supaya Eunhyuk cepat datang, tapi hampir lima belas menit Donghae berdiri disitu Eunhyuk belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Aiss.. jinjja, kapan namja itu datang?" gerutu Donghae sebal. Disaat dibutuhkan seperti ini saja, namja itu tidak kunjung datang. Coba kalau tidak dibutuhkan, pasti dia akan nongol (?) sendirinya didepan Donghae.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja datang menghampiri DOnghae, lalu menepuk bahunya "Mian oppa, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya yeoja berambut hitam sepunggung itu. Donghae yang merasa diajak bicara, membalikan tubuhnya kearah orang itu. Donghae menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan –ada-apa-?-

Yeoja tadi tersenyum "Ada yang bisa kubantu oppa?" yeoja itu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Donghae melihat yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah, "Ka-kalau tidak ada juga-"

"Geurae" potong Donghae, "Antarkan aku kekelasku!" yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, hei maksud namja ini apa? Mengantar kekelasnya? Memangnya dia anak baru apa, jadi tidak tahu dimana kelasnya? Tapi sepertinya, dia bukanlah siswa baru. Walaupun yeoja itu baru tiga bulan sekolah disitu, tapi dia merasa jika Donghae bukanlah siswa baru. Apalagi setelah melihat jika banyak yeoja serta namja yang terus menyapa Donghae, terlihat sekali jika DOnghae bukanlah siswa baru di sekolah itu.

"Maksud oppa apa?"

Donghae menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan "Tunjukan dimana letak kelasku! Aku lupa menanyakan dimana kelasku!"

Yeoja itu mengangguk, meski sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti apa maksud namja ini. Akhirnya Donghae dan yeoja itu berkeliling sekolah itu untuk mencari dimana kelas Donghae.

"Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku" ujar Donghae tulus.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo oppa" yeoja itu tersenyum "Im Yoon Ah imnida" yeoja itu yang ternyata bernama Yoona mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae, mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan.

Donghae awalnya ragu-ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan yeoja itu, tapi mengingat yeoja itu telah membantunya mencari letak kelasnya, sepertinya tidak masalah juga "Lee Donghae imnida" ujar Donghae menyambut uluran tangan yeoja itu sebentar sebelum memasuki kelas itu, semua orang yang ada dikelas itu terkejut tatkala Donghae memasuki kelas.

"Hae kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?", "Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" , "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa diam saja Hae?"

Berbagai pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut orang-orang itu. Hei, Donghae tidak mengenal siapa mereka, tapi sikap mereka sepertinya sudah akrab begitu dengannya! Donghae hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang mengaku sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama, Jung seonsaengnim pun masuk kedalam kelas. Jung seonsaengnim tak sengaja melihat ke bangku Donghae yang biasanya kosong, kini telah terisi oleh sang empunya kursi. "Donghae-ssi, kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Jung seonsaengnim.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, seonsae" jawab Donghae.

"Semoga kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang tertinggal ya, Donghae-ssi"

"Ne"

Seonsaengnim pun mulai membuka buku tentang apa yang akan dijelaskan kepada murid-muridnya. Namun belum lima menit Jung seonsaengnim menjelaskan, seorang namja dengan rambut blonde mengetuk pintu kelas. keringat dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari tubuh kurusnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi Hyukjae-ssi. Saya tidak mau tahu, jika besok kau terlambat lagi, orangtua mu akan saya panggil!" tegas Jung seonsaengnim. Wajar saja jika Jung seonsaengnim seperti itu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk terlambat masuk.

"Hehe, ne seonsaengnim" Eunhyuk memasuki kelas itu dengan cengiran khasnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut penyesalan diwajahnya. Sementara Jung seonsaengnim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap anak didiknya itu. Mata Eunhyuk melebar tatkala melihat seseorang yang duduk disamping bangkunya "Lee Donghae" dengan langkah penuh semangat Eunhyuk duduk disamping Donghae "Hae-ya, kau sudah boleh sekolah?"

Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia ingin serius mendengar penjelasan dari Jung seonsaengnim. Dia harus mengejar (?) pelajaran yang sudah tertinggal jauh. *memangnya sejauh apa oppa?*

….

"Eh oppa? Kita ketemu lagi" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya tatkala mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja berambt lurus dengan bando pink bertengger (?) dikepalanya tengah menatap Donghae dengan senyuman manis. Merasa Donghae tidak memberi respon, yeoja itu bertanya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa"Oppa, kau lupa denganku?"

Donghae menggeleng "Neo, Im Yoon Ah-ssi kan?"

Yeoja yang bernama Im Yoon Ah itu menatap Donghae dengan berbinar-binar "Jadi oppa masih mengingatku?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Oppa, sedang apa disini?" tanya Yoona memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja membeli buku" jawab Donghae malas. Hei, Donghae kan sedang berada ditoko buku, memangnya mau ngapain lagi coba kalau bukan beli buku? Masa mau makan sih =="

Yoona hanya menjawab dengan ber"Oh" ria, "Apa oppa sendirian?" Donghae kembali mengangguk dengan malas, 'udah tau sendiri masih nanya!' pikir Donghae.

Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari toko buku itu sambil mengobrol berdua, mereka terlihat sangat akrab walau ini baru pertemuan kedua mereka.

-o0o-

Semakin hari Donghae dan Yoona pun semakin dekat, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Kekantin berdua, kekelas berdua (walau tidak sekelas), bahkan berangkat dan pulang pun berdua. Donghae selalu mengantar Yoona pergi dan pulang dari sekolah dengan mobil tentunya. Banyak gossip yang bilang kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi tentunya pernyataan itu Donghae maupun Yoona tidak membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. "Kami adalah sahabat" yah itulah yang sering Donghae atau Yoona katakana jika seseorang sudah bertanya tentang hubungan mereka.

Kedekatan Donghae dan Yoona itu, membuat hati Eunhyuk sakit. Rasanya seperti terisis oleh ribuan benda tajam. Tapi Eunhyuk sadar, jika mungkin sekarang dia bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi Donghae.

Eunhyuk saat ini sedang berjalan menuju rumah Donghae dengan senyum yang terukit disudut kanan dan kiri bibirnya, rencananya siang ini dia ingin mengajak Donghae ketaman. Huh, sudah lama sekali semenjak Donghae kecelakaan, dia tidak pernah ketaman bermain bersama Donghae lagi. Senyum terus mengembang dibibir pink Eunhyuk tatkala membayangkan saat mereka akan ke taman bermain nanti.

Namun langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti didepan pagar rumah Donghae, senyum yang tadi terukir dibibirnya kini telah sirna entah kemana.

Eunhyuk menekan dada sebelah kirinya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasanya tatkala melihat Lee Donghae namja yang dicintainya tengah bercanda dengan yeoja cantik dipekarangan rumah Donghae.

"Yoona saranghae" tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlontar dengan bebas dari bibir Donghae, membuat Yoona terkejut, begitupula dengan Eunhyuk yang berdiri didepan pagar rumah Donghae.

Yoona menatap Donghae tidak percaya "A-apa maksudmu oppa?"

Donghae menatap Yoona "Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" Yoona dengan cepat menggeleng.

Donghae memegang dada sebelah kirinya, lalu menangkupkan tangannya didepan Yoona "Aku bilang aku menyukaimu"

"Oppa sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Bagaimana caranya membuat yeoja ini percaya kalau dia itu benar-benar menyukainya? "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Im Yoon Ah, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae"

Yoona tersenyum "Jinjja? Nado saranghae oppa"

Eunhyuk menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan nanar, kembali dia menekan dada bagian kirinya, rasanya sangat sakit melihat namja yang kita cintai menyatakan cintanya kepada orang lain. Airmata yang sudah ditahannya berhari-hari, kini dengan mudahnya mengalir dari pelupuk mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak berusaha untuk menghentikan airmatanya, karena dia tau sekuat apapun dia menghentikan laju airmata ini. Airmata itu pasti akan terus mengalir melewati pipinya.

Apakah semua penantiannya selama ini ternyata sia-sia?

Tapi apa yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan saat ini? Apa Eunhyuk harus memaksakan perasaan Donghae yang sekarang bukanlah miliknya lagi? Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak bisa egois seperti itu. Walaupun selama ini Eunhyuklah yang selalu berada disamping Donghae saat dia sehat maupun sakit, tapi kebahagiaan Donghae lah yang utama baginya.

Meskipun Eunhyuk harus terluka seperti ini, tapi demi kebahagiaan Donghae, Eunhyuk akan merelakan Donghae bersama gadis itu. Apapun asalkan itu untuk kebahagiaan Donghae.

Yeongwonhi saranghae Lee Donghae.

Fin~

Hah, akhirnya author ngebuat fic baru nih disela-sela belajar menghadapi UN. Huh, derita murid kelas 9

Maap ya kalau ceritanya rada gaje terus maksa pula. Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari video Haehyuk ama MV Key of heart. Soalnya author suka banget ama tuh video.. Jadi mungkin kalo yang pernah ngeliat tuh video ada ga asing lagi sama ni fic..

Oh ya, ada yang galau ga sama ss4ina?

Huwaaa… author bingung harus seneng atau galau,, disatu sisi author seneng gara-gara ini pertama kalinya super junior ngadain ss4ina,, tapi disisi lain author juga galau gara-gara ga dibolehin nonton.. TT_TT

Chukkae, buat yang boleh nonton. ^^

Ok, Your review is the spirit for me. So, the last word

Review please….


End file.
